


It's the way you do, the things you do that made me fall in love with you

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again sorry in advance, chonamgyul date, chonamgyul moments, dohyon will always be seungyul's son, not an expert with the English language, seungyul bickering, seungyul soulmates, sorry in advance, unbetaed sadly, well not exactly canon but sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Seungyoun doesn't have any plans for his birthday. Dohyon loves taking pictures with his two favorite hyungs but he doesn't say it out loud. Hangyul wants his boyfriend to enjoy his birthday and nags his dongsaeng a little too much.Alternatively, a chonamgyul Busan date with a very fluffy seungyul bonus moment.(Got the title from the lyrics of the song Dakota by A Rocket to the Moon)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It's the way you do, the things you do that made me fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a while since my last work here lol. I was actually reading a webtoon a few days ago and there was this scene that kinda reminded me of chonamgyul then Seungyoun's birthday came I needed something to stop myself from being sulky due to lack of seungyul content 😭 so I wrote what I had in my delulu mind that happened during Seungyoun's birthday lmao. Not the most accurate canon compliant fic but this kinda satisfied my delulu self so it served its purpose and I hope it satisfies yours hehe. I hope yall enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'm hoping I'd get back on track and finish all my drafts soon. Anyway, yall can hit me up on twitter @tigerpuppyWHG or @chogyul99z and/or in the comment section below. ENJOY AND PEACEOUT!!!

Seungyoun blinked his eyes open as he stretches his arm to turn off his phone alarm. Seeing that it was only 5am made him groan a bit since he wasn't really a morning person but he had to get up or else a certain someone would have his head off. It didn't help that he only had a wink of sleep since he got home really late last night. He had a scheduled vlive to welcome his birthday with his fans last night and he had a blast singing his heart out blowing candles and eating a piece of his cake after. He was tired but he had a lot of fun especially knowing that his fans all over the world have joined him virtually on that vlive. 

He didn't mind finishing late last night since he knew he had the whole day free today but then again a certain someone thought it was a good idea to meet him first thing in the morning. 

Last night, as he was getting in the company car with his manager, the man gave him a small note. At first he thought it was a fan letter but he noticed it wasn't put inside an envelope and looked like it was ripped off of a notebook so he figured it wasn't from his fans. When he opened it as soon as he got his ass on the car and put on his seatbelt, he couldn't help but scoff at the handwriting. Oh he knew exactly who wrote that note.

'Dorm. Tomorrow 6:30am. DO NOT BE LATE >.<' is what the note says 

He smiled at the demanding tone of the letter and decided he needed to talk to the person behind it so he reaches for his phone on his bag and dialed the number he now knows by heart. 

"Hello?" the answer came after 3 rings but it wasn't the voice he was expecting to answer

"Oh Dohyon-ah, why are you still awake? It's a school day" Seungyoun answered with a bit of a nagging tone

"Ah, hehe. I'm not going to school tomorrow" Dohyon replied sheepishly

"And why is that? Do you guys have a schedule tomorrow?" he asks curiously

"Nope" Seungyoun can almost see Dohyon puffing his cheeks 

"Well then why?" he asks and glances at the note he was holding

"Because it's your birthday tomorrow hyung" Dohyon answers as if it was already obvious

"What does my birthday have to do anything about you not going to school?" Seungyoun furrowed his brows suspiciously and he hears a loud sigh from the other line

"Come on hyung. Didn't your manager give you a note or something. Hangyul hyung said he asked manager-nim to give it to you" Seungyoun hears a ruffling sound from the other side

"Oh so you knew about this? I called Gyullie to ask him about why the hell am i supposed to wake up at such an early hour" Seungyoun whined and Dohyon just chuckled, he knew how much his hyung hates waking up early

"Aww hyung don't you want to spend your birthday with me and Hangyul hyung?" Dohyon pretended to sulk and Seungyoun just rolled his eyes with a smile

"Well do you know where we're going tomorrow? Why can't we meet up in the afternoon or at night? You wouldn't have to skip school nor I have to wake up early" Seungyoun says almost whining

"I don't know Hangyul hyung just said we'll be going to Busan but he didn't give that much detail because he knew I'll spill it to you... wait omg i'm not supposed to tell you where we're going tomorrow it's supposed to be a surprise.... Hangyul hyung's gonna kill me" Dohyon panics which made Seungyoun chuckle

"Hyung don't tell him I told you" Dohyon begs and Seungyoun just hums, his dongsaeng is really the cutest baby in the world

"Don't worry I won't. Where's Hangyul anyway? And why aren't you asleep yet. Even if you won't go to school tomorrow we'll be leaving early so you should be sleeping right now" Seungyoun asks and notices that they're almost at his house

"Hangyul hyung's in the shower. I can't sleep I'm excited for tomorrow so I decided to watch the re-run of the regular show" Dohyon answers honestly 

"It's late Dohyon-ie you should sleep now. You have to wake up really early tomorrow" Seungyoun reminded

"I know hyung. I'll be sleeping now. Besides I don't think Hangyul hyung can wake up on his own that early. You know these days I'm the one who always wakes him up tsk so much for being a hyung" Dohyon complained and the older giggled

"Goodnight Dohyon-ie. I'll see you tomorrow" Seungyoun bids

"Night hyung and happy birthday" 

Seungyoun ends the call and put back his phone in his pocket. His manager greeted him another happy birthday before they parted ways. When he got home, he went to his mom's room to kiss her goodnight even though his mom was already sleeping. It was a habit of his since he often comes home really late. He took a shower before he went to his bedroom and was about to call it a day when his phone rings.

"Hey" he greeted casually since already knows who it was even if he hadn't check the caller id

"You called. Dohyon spilled it to you didn't he?" Hangyul answers followed by a yawn

"I don't know what you're talking about" Seungyoun feigned innocence remembering his promise to Dohyon

"Tsk. Both of you really?" Seungyoun can almost see Hangyul shaking his head and he can't help but chuckle

"What?" Seungyoun shrugs with a soft smile

"Whatever anyway, don't be late tomorrow. Also, don't worry I already told your mom about the plan and she's okay with it" Hangyul fills in 

"Well what do you expect my mom loves you" Seungyoun replies 

"You bet she does. Anyway you should sleep it's late and you'll have to wake up really early tomorrow" Hangyul says

"What no happy birthday from you?" Seungyoun pouted

"I already texted you earlier" Hangyul retorts

"Yeah, you did when it wasn't my birthday yet. You were 2 hours early to greet" Seungyoun sulks

"Fine. Happy Birthday. There? Happy?" Hangyul greeted teasingly

"Tsk. Thanks for the forced greeting" Seungyoun pretends to be annoyed which made Hangyul giggle

"Go to sleep Youn. I love you" the last sentence automatically made Seungyoun's stomach churn and as if entranced by a spell, Seungyoun breaks out in a wide smile complete with his eyes crinkling. He puffed his cheeks trying to hide his smile, which made it look like he was constipated, before he replies.

"Fine. Night" he huffed pretending to be annoyed

"I know you're smiling right now Youn, don't pretend like you aren't. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Hangyul says before he ends the call because if he doesn't end it then they both wouldn't sleep.

"Hmmm i thought I still have to go in your room and wake you up" Seungyoun hears his mom say as he walks to their dining table

"Good morning, mom" Seungyoun greets her not forgetting to kiss her cheek

"Good morning my precious son and happy birthday" his mom hugs him tight which he returned and kissed his cheek. 

Seungyoun sits on the chair and sees a bowl of seaweed soup and an omelet for breakfast. 

"So what's Hangyul's plan for your birthday today?" his mom asks as she sips on her cup of coffee

"Dunno. Hangyul loves doing surprises and even if i ask him he wouldn't tell me anything" Seungyoun answers with a shrug

"Well enjoy your day today, honey but not too much okay? Call me if anything happens. I'll be going at your aunt's this afternoon" they continue to talk while they eat their breakfast before Seungyoun had to go and prepare to leave.

With a kiss on her cheek, Seungyoun bids his mom goodbye before he leaves their apartment. 

Drive to Hangyul and Dohyon's dorm wasn't that long since they live in almost the same neighborhood. He had been there a couple of times before when he had a free time or just simply when he wanted to see the two. He parks his car at a free parking space near the dorm's building before he gets out and went inside.

"Hyung you're here" Dohyon greeted excitedly when he opens the door and sees his favorite hyung outside

"Yup, I'm here" Seungyoun returns the smile and hugged the younger, not missing the chance to ruffle Dohyon's blonde-ish hair

"Hangyul hyung is still in the shower. Have you eaten hyung? Hangyul hyung cooked kimchi fried rice today I think there's still some leftover. Do you want some?" Dohyon asks walking towards the kitchen

"I'm fine Dohyon-ie my mom cooked me breakfast so I'm good. Did you eat already?" Seungyoun asks back yawning

"Uh huh. Hangyul hyung and I already ate earlier. Did he tell you where in Busan are we going today?" Dohyon asks finally sitting on the couch which Deungyoun replies with a shake of his head

"Are you both backstabbing me again" they bothe turned to the side to see Hangyul fully dressed with his eyebrows furrowed

"What? Why would we do that hyung? Are we heading out now? Wait I need to go to the bathroom first. It's better to be sure" Dohyon stands up from the couch and goes to the bathroom

Seungyoun followed him with his questioning gaze when he felt an arm pulling his waist

"No hello kiss?" Hangyul asks looking at the older with a slight pout

Seungyoun blushes but pushes the younger's face 

"Shut up. Dohyon's here. Be a role model" Seungyoun glares at him

"You do remember that Dohyon-ie already knows about us right?" Hangyul asks with a raised eyebrow

"Of course I know but that doesn't mean we can do inappropriate things in front of him" Hangyul rolls his eyes at that 

"Since when did a simple kiss became inappropriate it's not like i'm asking you to have s--" Seungyoun clamped his hand on the younger's mouth to shut him up, his ears getting redder

"Shut up, Han-- Eww" Seungyoun exclaimed when he felt Hangyul licking his palm

"You're gross" Seungyoun glared at the other but Hangyul just smiled and reached for the older's lips 

"That's not really what you told me last time, hyung" Hangyul smirks before he closes the gap between them

Seungyoun rolled his eyes before he closes them finally allowing Hangyul to kiss him. At first, it was just their lips touching but Hangyul started to move and Seungyoun didn't really have a choice but kiss back. Seungyoun feels the younger's tongue licking his bottom lip which made him gasp granting the other entrance. He could feel their kiss deepening and before Hangyul could deepened it more he hears Dohyon say:

"Geez, you guys aren't done yet?" Seungyoun pushed Hangyul away who whined the moment his lips got separated from the older. 

Seungyoun glared at him and hit his head with a bit of force 

"Way to be a good example for the kid Gyul" Seungyoun huffed, cheeks burning

"Hyung, I'm 15 not a baby. Baby is Hangyul hyung's nephew not me" Dohyon complained glaring at Hangyul as he walks towards the two and links his arm with Seungyoun 

"Yah! You're still sulking over that?" Hangyul said engaging the youngest to a headlock but he was faster to hide behind his Seungyoun hyung's back

"Not sulking. I'm not a baby so I don't sulk" Dohyon said peeking from Seungyoun's back then stuck his tongue out at Hangyul

Hangyul attempted to grab Dohyon but Seungyoun slap Hangyul's arms hiding the youngest behind him and glared at his boyfriend. Hangyul glared back at Seungyoun but not even a minute passed, surrendered with his hands up squinting his eyes at his dongsaeng, but Dohyon just gave him a triumphant smile

Dohyon slings his arms hugging Seungyoun's own one and the two of them starts walking out of the dorm leaving Hangyul behind

"Yah! Wait for me" Hangyul calls out pretending to be annoyed but his smile says anything but that

The three of them walk towards the parking lot where Seungyoun parked his car and Dohyon immediately went to the backseat holding his small backpack. Seungyoun tosses his car keys to Hangyul before he went inside the passenger's seat. Hangyul almost missed the keys but his reflex didn't let him. He got inside, put on his seatbelt and starts the car. Seungyoun turns the radio on, Dohyon settles his backpack with his and Hangyul's things beside Seungyoun's bag and the trio's roadtrip starts. 

"Hangyul hyung wouldn't stop laughing when we both watched the lyric video of Destiny last Friday" Dohyon says from the back, opening yet another bag of chips that Hangyul packed last night

"Yah! Dohyon-ah we're not even halfway to Busan and you've already eaten all the junk foods we have. You're eating broccoli for lunch" Hangyul says glaring at the younger through the rear view mirror before he takes his gaze back to the road

"No fair! I'm never eating that! Besides this is just my second one and Seungyoun hyung even had 4 chocolate chips now. Why aren't you scolding him?" Dohyon pouted returning the bag of chips he was supposed to open inside the bag. When his Hangyul hyung says he'll eat broccoli for lunch he knows he wasn't kidding so he'd rather ignore the bag of chips than eat that gross green stuff.

"Way to be a good example, Youn" Hangyul glared at the older and Seungyoun gazes back guiltily

"Oh come on, it's MY BIRTHDAY and it's not my fault you packed a lot of good stuff today. I haven't eaten this much calories since my comeback started. One day wouldn't hurt and Dohyon-ie don't listen to him I won't let you eat anything you don't like today because again it's MY BIRTHDAY" Seungyoun squints his eye at Hangyul emphasizing that it's HIS BIRTHDAY so he should be the BOSS. 

Dohyon beams at the backseat and opens the bag of chips he was supposed to ignore. He knows more than anyone that if there's someone his Hangyul hyung can't win against, it'd be his other favorite hyung. 

"You're spoiling him too much" Hangyul says turning the blinker on since he was about to turn right

"Again it's my birthday so i'm the boss" Seungyoun says it like the boss he claims he is and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Hangyul just shakes his head but still smiled like the whipped puppy that he is. 

"I saw that lyric video of your song with the sunbaes Dohyon-ie and the lyrics also made me laugh. The song was really catchy by the way" Seungyoun says continuing their topic from before Hangyul's nagging

"Dohyon-ah tell him what the producer told you about the intro of that song" Hangyul says with the proudest smile, like a proud dad to his son but before Dohyon can even utter a word Hangyul beat him to it

"The producer kept telling him he had a really great tone and diction when he raps. Our manager told me producer-nim wouldn't stop complimenting our Dohyon-ie when he came up with that suggestion of having an english rap intro" Hangyul says proudly, his face lit up so brightly it looked like it could beat the sun

"Hyung, you're exaggerating" Dohyon shyly smiles. Hangyul had always been quite the motivator. Seungyoun was also smiling from ear to ear he had really missed spending time with these two. Their schedules often overlap and although he sees them more than people would expect he still misses them a lot. It's quite strange how he got used to their presence having only lived with them for a short while but then again the three of them and all the rest of the X1 members have spent a lot of time together during the PDX program so it shouldn't be a surprise that they were all used to having each other close. Besides they were never just 11 guys living under the same roof, they were all a family. 

"Am not" Hangyul retorted with a teasing tone. Dohyon just rolled his eyes at his childish hyung

"Anyway the other songs will be released every Friday and I thibk Wooseok hyung's song with Ravi sunbae and Yeri sunbae will be out next which is on Friday" Dohyon informed

"Yeah I've seen that on their twitter page. I'm 100% sure Wooseok's going to bombard our gc again on Friday" Seungyoun chuckles remembering his same aged friend

"You bet. I remember when his comeback was released he even called me since I wasn't responding on the chat" Hangyul replies laughing

"Ehhh you did it on purpose hyung. You love annoying the hell out of Wooseok hyung" Dohyon supplies and they all laugh wholeheartedly 

"Oh yeah Dohon-ah I listened to that demo song you sent me the other day and it was really great. Are you finished with all the songs?" Seungyoun asks after their laughters died down

"Glad you liked it hyung. I wanted to know what you thought about it. We aren't done yet but we're getting there. Primeboi hyung has a lot of ideas and he's been helping me a lot. I just feel bad sometimes since he have to send me to night school a couple of times after work but he's a great hyung and he's been teaching me a lot" Dohyon tells them 

They continue to talk about things that matter or just random thoughts they had. There wasn't any awkward silences, actually it was very rare for the three of them to be silent whenever they were together. There was always something they could talk about but they weren't like that in the beginning of their friendship or at least Dohyon wasn't. The kid was very shy and he rarely approaches people first but during the show Hangyul would always introduce Dohyon to whoever he approaches. It was like if you're going to be friends with Hangyul then you have to at least know a thing or two about Dohyon. If you like Hangyul then you'll like Dohyon too, if you get one you have to take the other one as well. 

Dohyon rarely talks to people first but when they do, it wouldn't even take you 5 minutes to like the boy or at least for Seungyoun it didn't take that much long. They had a lot in common especially when it comes to music which they both really love. 

Seungyoun didn't know he fell asleep until he felt Hangyul stroking his hair softly waking him up. He can't help but lean into the touch with his eyes still closed. As soon as he opens them and he sees Hangyul's one million dollar smile, he reaches up and pulls the younger into a kiss. It was a bit uncomfortable for his body since he had it twisted but having Hangyul's lips on his was enough to compensate for it. 

"Ewww gross. You two are disgustingly so domestic" Dohyon says pretending to puke at the back and that's when Seungyoun remembered why his body was twisted in such a weird position. He was in a car with his boyfriend and his favorite dongsaeng who was 15 years old and shouldn't be seeing stuff like this. He pushes Hangyul away ignoring the series of whines that followed and looked at Dohyon then back at Hangyul. He's sure as fuck that his face is blushing

"Way to ruin my moment Dohyon-ie" Hangyul says and Seungyoun glares at him

"I am hungry. Why don't you guys feed me first before you go all lovey dovey over there" Dohyon pouts

"You just ate that sandwich I made not too long ago seriously where do you store all these food in your body" Hangyul retorts

"Eating makes me taller hyung. Oh yeah, you wouldn't understand sorry my bad" Dohyon teases as he stuck his tongue out

"This punk" Hangyul says attempting to reach for Dohyon but the boy was faster and had already gone out of the car

Seungyoun chuckled at the scene which gained his boyfriend's attention

"Yah! don't laugh at me" Hangyul whined but Seungyoun just gave him a peck on the cheek before he follows Dohyon outside

The first thing Seungyoun noticed when he went out of the car was the smell of air surrounding them. It smelled like the ocean which wasn't rare considering where they were but he had always loved the ocean and this makes him so relaxed. He walks towards Dohyon with a smile and sling an arm over the younger's shoulder.

"Hangyul hyung is such a slowpoke" Dohyon muttered teasingly

"Tell me about it" Seungyoun commented before they both laugh together

"It's too early for lunch we'll have a light snack at that cafe and go straight in the aquarium park" Hangyul says as soon as he reaches the two 

"Aquarium park?" Dohyon and Seungyoun uttered at the same time

"Yes aquarium park" Hangyul smirks. Dohyon had his eyes wide while Seungyoun squints his eyes 

"Hyung no. Are you serious?" Dohyon asks excitedly and when Hangyul nods he lets out a shriek that sounded a lot like a dolphin

Just like Hangyul's plan they went to a nearby cafe to eat a light snack in Dohyon's favor and no matter how much Hangyul nags at Dohyon it didn't work. Why would it work when a devil named Cho Seungyoun spoils the kid too much. 

"I swear to God if he complains about a stomachache later you'll be the one dealing with it" Hangyul glares at his boyfriend but Seungyoun just kissed his forehead, of couse not before checking if anyone was looking their way.

Dohyon was so excited when they got inside the park it had been way too long since he went to an aquarium park and it made him really happy. He was just glancing at every sea creature in every side and every corner of the park, taking pictures here and there but not forgetting to turn off his flash. Sea creatures hated that. 

"How's your ankle by the way?" Seungyoun asks, walking side by side with Hangyul and their shoulders touching from time to time. They know that no matter how much they wanted to hold each other's hands, they couldn't. They wouldn't risk their relationship to be exposed besides, they can hold each other's hands inside the car where no one but them and Dohyon could see.

"It's fine. It hurts a bit but it's not the worst. Treatment's going well and i've been resting it a lot" Hangyul replies glancing up to watch a pair of sting ray swimming above them. He smiles and looks at Seungyoun lovingly

"What?" Seungyoun asks looking up as well

"You look like that sting ray over there" Hangyul chuckles

"Shut up" Seungyoun blushes, shoving the younger slightly

"Hyungs look! a photobooth, let's take a picture over there. I want to put it on my bedside table" Dohyon calls them excitedly

The photobooth was an open area at the corner with a large photo machine a few meters away. It was enough for the three of them to stand side by side and do poses. It was a bit of a bummer that they didn't have props anymore but it's probably part of the new health protocol considering the situation right now. They brought down their face masks and do a lot of silly poses. Seungyoun and Hangyul took turns on who was going to press the button to start the timer. By the end of their photobooth ruckus, they've managed to take about 12 pictures. Hangyul glances around checking if anyone was paying them any attention or if anyone had noticed who they were but fortunately the few people who were also at the park were either too old to know them or too preoccupied to give a damn to other people. 

They let Dohyon decide which pictures he'd like to keep and Dohyon being a baby ended up keeping more than half of the pictures they've taken claiming that they were all cute there and he couldn't just pick a few. Seungyoun picked out two from what's left of Dohyon's choices which he thought would look good pinned down on his cork board at his bedroom and the other one at his desk in MOLA studio. Hangyul kept the rest and he's sure that one of those pictures will be on his wallet.

It was half an hour before 3pm when they've finally found a restaurant to eat lunch. They had a hard time looking for somewhere that would serve a seaweed soup. Hangyul kept insisting that it was a must even though Seungyoun had already eaten it this morning. When their food arrived Dohyon almost dig in but Seungyoun slapped his hand from across him.

Seungyoun reaches for his phone in his pocket and tries to find the perfect angle before he takes the picture and uploads it on his IG story. Dohyon looks at him as if asking if he could finally eat and almost squeals when his hyung gave him a nod. Hangyul, who was sitting beside his boyfriend, just shook his head watching Dohyon inhale his food.

After lunch they walk around the neighborhood and bought a couple of things they spotted. However, at some point the rain started pouring down so they had to cut their stroll short. Fortunately for them there was a huge cafe nearby which was known for it's great view outside. Normally, it would have a lot of people but since it was a weekday there were only a few customers inside. Seungyoun sigh in relief. It wasn't really a problem if fans spot the three of them together in a cafe in Busan since almost everybody knows how close they are but Seungyoun wanted to enjoy this rare time he could spend with Hangyul and Dohyon outside without being watched by fans or be bothered by the endless shuttering sound of cameras. He didn't want to be conscious about how he'd react to Hangyul's subtle but suggestive touches or how Dohyon would control his laughter in front of his fans to protect his image or how Hangyul would not stop glancing around just to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble. He wanted to spend the rest of his day with two of his most cherished people quietly and unbothered. 

"You weren't really kidding when you told me Dohyon almost owns your phone" Seungyoun chuckles glancing at the youngest beside his boyfriend who was busy playing a game on Hangyul's phone

"Tell me about it. Sometimes he'd just get out of his room and snatch my phone away when he gets bored of locking himself up. 90% of the time his phone's just lying somewhere and then he'd ask me where he put it" Hangyul shakes his head though he's smiling fondly

"And most of the time he's the one who'd pick up my call" Seungyoun mutters softly

"It's full of his selcas too you know. If my phone gets lost i'm sure people would think Dohyon's the owner and would look for him instead of me" Hangyul and Seungyoun laughs at that

"Speaking of selca we haven't taken one here yet" Seungyoun says unlocking his phone

"We've taken a lot of them at the park though but okay. Yah! Dohyon-ah we'll take a picture" Hangyul says adjusting Dohyon's chair beside him

"Again Seungyoun hyung? We have lots of selca in yours and Hangyul hyung's phone today to last a lifetime" Dohyon pretends to be annoyed but moves closer to Hangyul so he'd be in the frame

"Shut up Dohyon. We both know you love this as much as we do" Hangyul says hitting his head slightly

"Just look at the camera and shut up both of you" Seungyoun says as he presses the button to take their picture

They stayed at the cafe a while more when the rain stopped and the skies were clear again. Seungyoun didn't miss the chance to capture the view where it could be seen that the sun was about to set and upload it on his IG story again. They went out of the cafe and stroll to where Hangyul had park their car.

"You sure you don't want me to drive? I mean you could use some sleep. You haven't slept since this morning and I know you slept late last night and had to wake up early" Seungyoun asks when Dohyon got inside the car

"I'm fine. I'm not that sleepy anyway but if you really wanna drive I can't say no to that" Hangyul winks at him and Seungyoun rolled his eyes grabbing the keys from him. 

Before he could grab it though, Hangyul pulled him close and successfully gave the older a light peck on his lips.

"I love you, Younie" Hangyul mumbles against his lips with a genuine smile when they parted. Seungyoun getting caught off guard and knowing his ears were probably as red as tomatoes shoves his boyfriend away.

"Shut up" Seungyoun says before he got inside the driver's seat

Hangyul walks around the car and hops on the passenger seat with smile plastered on his face. He loves it when Seungyoun gets all flustered and shy because of him.

"Dohyon-ah you all set there bud?" Hangyul asks glancing at his dongsaeng as he puts his seatbelt on

"All set hyungs, let's go home" Dohyon answers with a yawn

"Dohyon-ah did you have fun today?" Seungyoun asks as he starts the car

"Yup. A lot" Dohyon beams a smile and they all chuckle

They were again caught up in the middle of random topics but sooner than later it was just the couple talking with Dohyon's soft snores in the background. Seungyoun knows Hangyul was also sleepy but the younger is most probably thinking about him getting bored and fighting himself to sleep. Seungyoun likes to watch his younger boyfriend's head banging but he's had enough of Hangyul being stubborn. He stops the car at the side of the road.

"Why'd you stop?" Hangyul asks sleepily but Seungyoun just lets go of Hangyul's hand that had been holding his ever since they left and proceeded to adjust the younger's seat.

"I know you're sleepy and tired so sit comfortably and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home" Seungyoun smiles at him and reaches to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Uh uh. Right here" Hangyul protested grabbing the back of Seungyoun's neck to kiss him properly. Seungyoun just rolled his eyes before he lets the younger have his way on him. 

"Happy?" Seungyoun asks mockingly when they parted

"Very much" Hangyul beams and holds Seungyoun's hand again getting cozy on his seat. Not a few minutes later he let himself succumb to his deep slumber.

Seungyoun drives them home and casually sings to the songs being played and from time to time glances at both Dohyon and Hangyul. Halfway to Seoul, he and Dohyon went to have a restroom break and he tried to wake Hangyul up but the younger must've been really tired since he wouldn't budge. He kept in mind to scold Hangyul for that later. The rest of their way to Seoul was much noisier since Dohyon was awake now and he said he shouldn't sleep that much or else he'd have a hard time sleeping later. He had school tomorrow so he should sleep early. Both of them just talk and before they know it, they were already in Seoul. 

Hangyul blinks from his side feeling the tension between the joints around his neck. He glances down at Seungyoun's hand still holding his and can't help but smile. He blinks more trying to clear his vision and with a squeeze on the older's hand he lets go and starts stretching his muscles

"Hey you're awake" Seungyoun greets glancing at him slightly

"Good morning hyung" Dohyon greets looking up at him then gazes back to Hangyul's phone. He was playing a game again.

"Dohyon-ah stop playing with my phone. You've been playing since earlier" Hangyul warns stretching his arm out so the boy can hand him his phone back

Dohyon begrudgingly gave his hyung his phone back puffing his cheeks and pouting hoping the other would let him play a bit more but Hangyul was immune to that look or at least when he knows he needs to be so he snatches the phone and put it inside his pocket. 

"You can borrow it again tomorrow okay?" Hangyul says softly and Dohyon sighs defeatedly nodding like a kicked puppy. Seungyoun just watched the whole scene in silence and was grinning the whole time. Something about Hangyul nagging Dohyon and Dohyon following what Hangyul says feels so perfectly domestic that it leaves Seungyoun's inside fluttering and feeling giddy. 

He turns right at a corner and stopped the car as soon as they reach Hangyul and Dohyon's dorm building. Dohyon starts to gather his things inside his backpack and made sure his phone was inside his pocket.

"Hangyul-ie hyung don't stay out too late or I won't let you back inside the house" Dohyon warns his hyung because he knows Hangyul would want to send Seungyoun home like usual

"I know. I know. Don't forget to lock the door and if you're gonna order food. Order just enough for you or you can make a sandwich I've put the rest of the dressing inside the fridge and you know where the bread is" Hangyul reminded

"Yeah yeah. I already know all that. You always remind me" Dohyon counters

"Yet you always forget about them" Hangyul scoffs and Dohyon just smiles sheepishly before opening the door and goes out of the car

Hangyul opened the window to remind Dohyon one last thing

"Call me if anything happens or if you need anything alright?" Hangyul says and Dohyon nods

"Bye Seungyoun hyung, see you later and happy birthday" Dohyon finally says with a bright smile before he turns around and walks inside the building

Seungyoun and Hangyul waited for the youngest to enter the elevator before Seungyoun starts the car and drives to his house. The drive was comfortable and so quiet that Seungyoun thought Hangyul had gone back to sleep so he glances at him. He was startled when his eyes met the younger's and he sees the cheesy smile Hangyul is wearing. He abruptly turns his head on the road again knowing how much his ears are burning. He hears Hangyul's soft chuckles and felt a movement on his side. Hangyul was reaching for his right hand on the steering wheel

"Yah! S-Stop messing around i'm driving" Seungyoun stutters he could still feel Hangyul's strong gaze directed to him

"You can drive with only one hand hyung" Hangyul replies and Seungyoun's sure as fuck Hangyul was smirking. 

"Shut up" Seungyoun says. He always say that when he doesn't know what to say anymore and Hangyul knows this very well. 

Hangyul didn't say anything else after that but he plays with Seungyoun's fingers until they arrive at Seungyoun's apartment complex. He parks his car where he usually parks it and kills the engine before he takes off his seatbelt and glances at Hangyul who was smiling at his phone. 

"What's so funny?" he asks the younger turning to him 

"Dohyon just texted me asking what our manager was doing in the dorm and if I'll be staying over at your house. He's sulking that he has to deal with our manager's nag while I get to sleep over at your house. He's a really whining kid" Hangyul says with a fond smile putting his phone back in his pocket and takes his seatbelt off

"Are you staying over? Why'd you call your manager?" Seungyoun asks but Hangyul just reaches up and gives him a kiss on his forehead

"Youn, we still have 3 hours before your birthday ends you think i'll just send you home that early?" Hangyul smirks and Seungyoun looks at him questioningly

"There's more? Just how many surprises do you have for today?" Seungyoun asks

"Don't worry it's nothing out of the ordinary" Hangyul says smiling before he gets out of the car. He wears his cap and waited for Seungyoun to get outside

Hangyul walks to Seungyoun's side and grabs his left hand leading him out of the parking lot. 

"Aren't we going to my apartment Gyul?" Seungyoun asks curious as to why they were heading opposite of his house's direction

"Nope, we're heading somewhere else" Hangyul replies reluctantly letting go of the older's warm hand as they exit the parking lot

"Where are we going then?" Seungyoun asks, pouting at the lost of his boyfriend's warmth on his hand but he knows the younger was just being careful

"You'll know when we get there. Here wear this it's drizzling I don't want you catching a cold" Hangyul reaches up to put a black cap, that kinda matches his blue ones, on Seungyoun's head. 

Seungyoun didn't stop himself from smiling at the gesture. He just loves it when Hangyul takes care of him and pampered him with so much love. 

"You look like an idiot smiling like that" Hangyul teases the older booping his small nose before he reaches for his own cap and adjusts it on his head

"Have you look at yourself in the mirror? 'Cause I think you're much of an idiot than I am" Seungyoun teases back trying to hide his red ears by adjusting his cap

They continue to walk under the moonlight bickering with each other nonstop. Though they both love being sweet and lovey dovey with each other they quite love it more when they bicker and joke around together. Walking with Hangyul like this makes Seungyoun want to stop time and just continue this moment for as long as he could. As much as he loves kissing Hangyul, looking at the younger laughing wholeheartedly with that glint of joy in his eyes makes his heart beat so fast and his brain malfunctioning but he doesn't mind because he knows Hangyul's probably feeling the same and that fact makes him much happier. 

They stopped walking right in front of a familiar cafe, they've been here a few times before if Seungyoun could recall correctly. This was the cafe a few blocks away from MOLA studio, he and Hangyul would sometimes go to that cafe along with some of their friends or just them drinking coffee and eating cakes. 

The couple went inside the cafe and there weren't a lot of people inside except for one group at the corner circling around the table. Seungyoun thought he recognized one of them and he wasn't wrong. As Hangyul walks towards the said table, Seungyoun sees his bestfriend Siwoo holding a cake smiling at him. He stops walking and as if on cue everyone on the table starts singing him the birthday song, everyone including Hangyul.

"What the hell is this? When did you all guys get here?" Seungyoun chuckles despite the shock of seeing some of his friends there. He walks closer to them and Siwoo is just right in front of him holding a chocolate cake with chocolate hearts on it and number candles. He notices that instead of 25, the candles were arranged to appear as 52 and he laughs at that. Siwoo was smiling at him teasingly, still singing the happy birthday song.

When they were done singing, one of his friends takes two chairs from the other table so he and Hangyul could sit down with them. They talk, eat and laugh together. Seungyoun had introduced Hangyul to most of his friends before and though he wants to be surprised at how fast Hangyul had gotten close to his friends he couldn't be surprise at all. He knows how Hangyul had always been an angel and has this unique way of being close to people even though he's a couple years younger. He was really special like that. There are a few rare times when he gets jealous of how easy it is for people to like Hangyul but he couldn't blame them because Hangyul wouldn't be Hangyul if he wasn't a walking ball of sunshine who cheers up everyone around him. He had experience it first hand after all. 

"So how was your Busan trip?" Siwoo asked him when the two of them decided to get everyone each a glass of water. Some of his friends left a few minutes ago claiming they had work the next day. Only he, Hangyul, Siwoo, Donggyu and Robb were inside the cafe. 

"It was amazing. I don't even know how Hangyul came up with Busan and I honestly thought that was all of it. Dohyon also had a lot of fun today. He couldn't stop talking about the different sea creatures there were in the aquarium park and we had a lot of pictures. Plus there weren't any fans who spotted us so we weren't bothered by anyone. It was really fun just spending time with the two of them" Seungyoun says smiling fondly, eyes directed to Hangyul who was laughing genuinely as the younger talks with Robb and Donggyu at their table.

"I'm really glad that you're happy Seungyoun. I haven't seen you this happy in a really long while and we've been friends for as long as I can remember. I know somehow I have to thank Hangyul for most of it. I really like that kid. He matches with you pretty well and with how difficult it is these days to find someone who understands you, accepts you and lets you be who you are, I say you're very lucky" Siwoo says smiling genuinely at Seungyoun and gives him a brotherly hug. Seungyoun returns the hug feeling very grateful to Siwoo and his sweet words before he returns his gaze back to where Hangyul was and when he did, the younger was staring back at him with the same loving gaze. Hangyul smiles, his one million dollar smile that makes him look like a baby husky, and Seungyoun can't help but smile back with the same intensity. Yeah, there was no doubt that both of them are just equally whipped for each other. 

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Hangyul asks looking up at him. They were in a dark corner in front of Seungyoun's apartment complex and there weren't much people around since it was already nearing midnight. 

"Yup, I really enjoyed it a lot but seriously though you didn't have to do all this. Spending time with you is enough for me" Seungyoun replies honestly, reaching for Hangyul's both hands and intertwining them with his

"Are you implying we should've stayed at home, just the two of us, and do things?" Hangyul asks raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner

"Shut up" Seungyoun blushes, shoving Hangyul lightly using their entwined hands

"What? I was thinking about video games. You're the who's thinking about other things" Hangyul chuckles at his boyfriend who was looking at him incredulously and steps closer to Seungyoun leaving just a bit of space between them, their chests almost touching

"I'm glad you had fun today. Siwoo hyung really helped me a lot. He was the one who contacted your other friends since I didn't know some of them. I just thought that it'd make you happier if some of your friends would be there to celebrate with you and seeing you this happy made all of it worth it" Hangyul says letting go of Seungyoun's left hand so he could use his right hand to cup the other's face. Seungyoun leans into the touch, loving the way the younger was touching him. Even though Hangyul was smaller and younger than him, he loves how his boyfriend holds him gently and lovingly as if he was the most precious treasure the younger has. The way Hangyul's bigger hands caresses and touches his skin everywhere, always leaves a tingling sensation all over his body and igniting something inside him. He can't exactly explain how such small gesture makes all the butterflies inside his stomach fly around, leaving his heart in its most fluttering state.

Hangyul brushes the older's cheeks, just under his evident eyebags that were often hidden by his makeup, and looks deep into his eyes as if holding to Seungyoun's very existence. If Hangyul did this months ago Seungyoun would've been uncomfortable with how intense the younger's gaze was on him and he would've been overwhelmed but dating Hangyul for months did have a lot of perks. He got used to Hangyul's habit of looking at him as if he was his world and so much more. Before, he'd get shy and embarassed whenever this happens but now, he can hold Hangyul's gaze and he's sure as hell that his own eyes were mirroring everything inside Hangyul's beautiful ones. 

Seungyoun smiles down at him before finally closing the remaining gap between them and closes his eyes at the same time. Seungyoun kisses Hangyul gently and carefully like it was their first kiss, their lips only touching. Hangyul was the first one to move, locking his lips against Seungyoun's thin ones as he too closed his own eyes. The younger gave Seungyoun's cheek one last stroke with his thumb before he moves his hand down to his neck, holding on to the older's nape so he could deepen the kiss more. Seungyoun soon feels his boyfriend's tongue swiftly swiping against his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gives Hangyul's other hand which was entwined with his a light squeeze before he opens his mouth slightly to let the other in. Hangyul's tongue immediately searches for the older's own one and once they find each other, they danced together through a rhythm only their hearts could hear. 

Kissing Seungyoun had always melted Hangyul's heart and he wouldn't even argue with anyone who'd say he was addicted to his boyfriend's lips because it was no lie that he is indeed addicted to Seungyoun's lips. There was just something about how their lips seem to be melded perfectly together as if they were two pieces of puzzle that wouldn't be complete without the other. It never fails to make Hangyul's ears red and makes his entire body system malfunction. Having Seungyoun's lips on his make him feel like it was just the both of them existing at that moment like all the other things around them disappears and everything just stops. He doesn't feel his stomach churning like other people often describes in books and movies but instead he feels his heart stopping and his brain getting intoxicated of how Seungyoun feels against him. He could feel like he's drowning in the middle of an ocean leaving him breathless yet at the very same time he feels so alive. He's not sure what spell he was under but what he's sure of is that he had never felt this with anyone in his entire 22 years of existence, anyone but his Seungyoun hyung. 

It was still a mystery to both Seungyoun and Hangyul how they have such different tastes in most things yet they still matches perfectly when they just knew each other for less than two years but then again even they're mutual friends like Seungwoo had thought they'd knew each other for over 5 years when in fact they just met. They have a bit of a clashing personality, always bickering even about the most trivial things yet they understand each other pretty well. Seungyoun and Hangyul were both sure that if soulmates really did exist, they knew they were each other's. They've known each other for not more than two years and have been dating for not more than a year yet somehow it feels like they've known each other since they were born and have been deeply and madly in love since then. It was weird but it felt right and not weird at all. Maybe it was a soulmates thing, to have known each other for such a short while yet feels so much more than being the other's half, no one knows. But if there's something that Hangyul and Seungyoun are sure of, it's the fact that they were meant to be together and if they didn't meet last year or this year or even the next, they know they're bound to meet one day and fall in love with each other the same way they were right now. 

Seungyoun pulls away slightly, just enough for them to catch their breath after a few minutes of making out, resting his forehead down on Hangyul's and their noses still touching. They both still have their eyes closed but they could still see the sweet smile plastered on their faces directed on each other. Seungyoun notices the feeling of Hangyul's right hand wrapped around his waist, he doesn't remember when Hangyul moved his hand but he didn't really care, and their other hands still intertwined with each other. He smiles wider at this because he knows even without looking that they were much closer now than before they kissed. 

He opens his eyes and sees that Hangyul still had his eyes closed but he was indeed smiling like an idiot just like what he thought. He can't help but cooed at Hangyul's stupid yet very charming smile causing him to impulsively kiss Hangyul's cute nose. If Hangyul loves kissing the top of his head or his forehead, Seungyoun loves kissing the tip of Hangyul's nose. It just looks like it wants to be peppered with a lot of kisses, he once told Hangyul. 

Feeling Seungyoun's lips on the tip of his nose, Hangyul blinks finally opening his eyes. As soon as he sees the older's face his smile grows wider if that was even possible and he was about to say something but Seungyoun beat him to it.

"I love you, Gyul" Seungyoun says softly and quietly as if it was their secret yet Hangyul could hear it loud and clear as if Seungyoun was screaming those words for all 7 billion people to hear. 

Hangyul lifts up their intertwined hands breaking it apart so he could instead hold the back of Seungyoun's hand. He guides Seungyoun's small hand against his cheek, his own resting on top of it and snuggle slightly into it like the clingy puppy that he is without breaking his eye contact with Seungyoun. The older lets out a soft chuckle and Hangyul blushes, his ears and cheeks turning redder. Another one of Seungyoun's spell on him. He turns slightly, breaking the eye contact for a few seconds, so he could kiss the inside of his boyfriend's palm.

"I love you more, Youn. So much more" Hangyul mutters, voice full of affection and love as he returns his gaze back on Seungyoun's glimmering eyes.

Hangyul then guided Seungyoun's hands around his shoulders so he could hug the other by the waist. He glances at his wristwatch and sees that it was already 11:58pm. He squeezes the older, hugging him tighter before he places his cheek on Seungyoun's shoulder and buries his face on the other's neck. Seungyoun tightens his arm around Hangyul's shoulder and buries his nose on the younger's fluffy hair. 

"Happy birthday, Seungyoun hyung" Hangyul mumbles against the older's neck and presses a chaste kiss on it, making Seungyoun smile. 

"Thanks Gyul" Seungyoun says pulling away and letting go of the younger

"You should go inside. I'll head home now. You know how Dohyon gets a bit of a worry wart when I'm not yet home. Manager texted me and Dohyon had asked him 20 times of when I'd get home in the last 10 minutes" Hangyul says making Seungyoun chuckle. He nods at the younger but before he could walk away, Hangyul grabbed both sides of his face gently and leaves a tender kiss on the top of his head. He smiles at Hangyul grabbing his hands that were on his cheeks and squeezed them before he starts walking towards the entrance, still not being able to turn his back on Hangyul so he looked like an idiot walking backwards. 

"Walk properly, Youn. You're gonna hit something" Hangyul quietly yelled with a fond smile but Seungyoun just shakes his head giggling

Hangyul waited for the other to get inside the elevator before he turns around and walks his way home with a smile. When he arrived at his and Dohyon's dorm, their manager was on the couch watching a foreign series on Netflix. He greeted the man and they talked for a bit, he offers his manager to stay the night at one of the two other vacant bedrooms in the dorm but his manager prefers the couch. He went to his room and brought out a change of clothes so he could shower. By the time he finished showering, his manager had turned off the TV and the lights in the living room were already turned off except for one dim light that they don't turn off at night so Dohyon wouldn't get scared if he ever needs to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He went to check Dohyon in his room and he smiles upon seeing two of the pictures they had taken at the aquarium park earlier on Dohyon's bedside table, along with the picture of his whole family back home. 

"Goodnight Dohyon-ie, sweet dreams" Hangyul mumbles before he closes the door and walks towards his own bedroom

He lies down on his bed and gets his phone typing a text to his boyfriend.

'I'm back safely at home, Youn. Goodnight and sleep well. I love you' 

Not even a minute after came the reply

'Goodnight. Sleep well Gyul, I love you too' 

He smiles at the reply before he sets his phone on his bedside table and finally closes his eyes to sleep, his smile never disappearing, even when he wakes up the next day.


End file.
